


War in the New World

by ShortPirateCaptain



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortPirateCaptain/pseuds/ShortPirateCaptain
Summary: When the fifth fleet arrive at the New World, it becomes apparent that not all is what it seems to be. Someone else has set up shop deep in the Rotten Vale and are ready to take over Astera and gain control no matter the cost.





	War in the New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back at it again and maybe I'll actually regularly update this one. Terribly sorry for not updating any of my other ones. I'm working on it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my own take on the new Monster Hunter game.
> 
> P.s. I haven't played any of the other games in the series yet so forgive me if I get information incorrect if I mention anything from past games. No flames please but criticism is always welcome.

Two rather young looking hunters stood at the entrance of Astera. After a particular harsh arrival from Zorah Magdaros wreaking their ship and then running through that god forsaken jungle while worrying about it their palicos were okay; the two hunters took the time take in the sights around them. Smaller monsters and animals crawled and flew around them. The ecosystem here was abundant in many different species and both were very excited to join in with the other hunters that had already arrived a few days prior to them. They were both dressed in the regular leather armor but they could not be different in appearance. One was a tad taller with shoulder length jet black hair. Her skin was a natural bronze color and she had deep chocolate brown eyes. The other had light brown hair that went just a tad past her shoulders. She was paler than her friend and had deep grey eyes.

"Amanda, I'm glad we are finally here," The shorter of the two says to her black haired friend. Amanda turns to smile at her friend and pats her on the back.

"Me too Baily. It has been a very long trip," she says and the other laughs loudly at that.

"With Zorah on the loose and monsters out there that we have never seen before? It has been a _very_ long trip. I am excited to see what all is out there," Baily says and steps away from her friend to get a little closer to the edge that over looks the ocean that Astera was built on. She could see the various sea life swimming around and she hoped that there would not be any aquatic monsters. She wasn't particularly fond of fighting in or under water.

"That Anjanath is going to be the bane of our existence here," Amanda commented out of the blue. They both thought back to the giant pink monster that had to be the apex predator in the Ancient Forest. For now it was at least. Amanda shuttered at the thought of the other monsters that would no doubt be seen the longer they stayed in the New World.

"There you two are!" a voice exclaimed behind them and they both noticed their shared Handler with their palicos by her side. Amanda's was a bright yellow with short fur and bright blue eyes. Black spots decorated his coat and made him look a bit like a cheetah. She had happy named him Bumblebee the day she adopted him. Baily's palico had long shaggy hair that was the color of charcoal. He had light grey stripes that ran from his head down along his back. His eyes were a bright yellow and she had named him Washington after a favored character from a favorite series.

"The Commander told me to show you to the barracks and to the training grounds. Said something about picking out your weapons there," she said with a happy smile. The palicos ran toward the two hunters and jumped into their respective arms. They both talked about a mile a minuet and both hunters looked baffled as they tried to understand where their partners were going on about.

They group walked and talked as they made their way toward the barracks and inside to take in their surroundings, It looked just like the place where they slept on the ship on their way over. The only thing that looked different were the beds, which were soft and comfy looking. The housekeeper greeted them and then lead them to the training ground where many different types of weapons were laid out on the ground. The two hunters sat down their palicos to go choose their own weapons as they began to choose from the wide selection.

"What are you thinking about?" Baily asked her friend. She knew Amanda like the back of her hand and knew that she would pick something that would allow her the most movability. She was one in the same in that aspect, other than that she preferred long range.

"I'm thinking that I'll get these," Amanda said and Baily looked over to see her holding the duel blades. They looked wicked sharp and Baily knew that these would suit her friend perfectly. They would allow her to be fast and silent in attacks. Baily scanned the weapons one last time before walking down to the end of the table and picking up the bow and quiver. This would allow maneuverability and let her stay at a distance where she was best at. 

They took the rest of that day to train with their respective weapons and play with their palicos. Their shared Handler stayed up in the canteen for the most part until the sun began to set. The two hunters were drenched in sweat from sparing and Bumblebee and Washington's fur had turned into a rats nest. The Handler came and fetched them for bed and they went willingly. The group fell into bed after undressing and putting their equipment away. After a day of running for their lives and training with their weapons, they fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning they woke bright and early from their housekeeper, "The Commander needs you Meowsters," she announced and Amanda and Baily were quick to get ready for the day. They had no doubt in their mind that they would be sent out into the Ancient Forest. Once they were ready, they made their way to the command deck to see The Commander and his son waiting for them. 

"Welcome hunters. I apologize that I was unable to see you yesterday. That damned Anjanath has been causing us trouble since the last ship arrived two weeks ago," He says and then begins to tell us about what will be expected of us as hunters on the fifth fleet. The group listens intensely and soon they are packing up the gear they need are heading out into the Ancient Forest. Their objective? Hunt down that Great Jagras. 

 


End file.
